<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Okay by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828891">Make It Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool'>Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Space Shorts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has a headache, the boys look after him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Space Shorts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen it was bound to happen at some point given how much this band has become the only thing I can write at the moment.</p>
<p>Aka the author is back on his bullshit and no one is surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I wrote this on my phone so grammar and spelling might be fucky, but I did read over it to check so)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>###</p>
<p>Michael went to move the blanket from the couch so he could sit down, but jumped a little when he realised that it wasn't just cushions below the blanket, but, based on the noise of complaint, a person. And based on the noises from Luke and Ashton upstairs, squabbling over various things, he assumed that it was Calum. <br/><br/>He gently pulled the blanket back, gaze softening when it landed on his band member. Calum wasn't asleep, but his eyes were closed, squinting a little against the assault of light. The hood of his (Ashton's) hoodie was pulled over his head, covering half of his face, although Michael could see dried tear tracks on his face. <br/><br/>"Hey Cal," he said softly, and the other slowly opened his eyes, whining softly and making grabby hands in Michael's direction. <br/><br/>Michael frowned, but sat on the couch beside him, and Calum immediately moved his head into Michael's lap, letting out a pitiful noise. <br/><br/>His hands settled in Calum's hair, gently scraping his nails over his scalp. "What's up, pup?"<br/><br/>"Headache," Calum mumbled, leaning up into Michael's touch. <br/><br/>"Oh dear," Michael said, keeping his voice low. "Do you want some painkillers?" <br/><br/>"Medicine?" He mumbled in question, and Michael knew he was probably not going to get more than one word answers out of him while he was like this, but it was okay, he was used to it. <br/><br/>"Sorry puppy, we've only got pills," he said, but at Calum's whine, he added, "I can send Luke or Ash to get the coated ones if you want, though." <br/><br/>Calum considered this for a moment, before nodding, rubbing his cheek against the soft material of Michael's sweatpants. <br/><br/>He smiled fondly at the boy in his lap, before grabbing his phone and texting Luke. <br/><br/>Afew minutes later, Luke and Ashton entered the room, Ashton shutting the curtains as he walked past, and Michael sent him a greatful look. <br/><br/>"We'll be back soon," Luke said softly, crouching down and petting Calum's hair gently for a couple of seconds, before standing up. He and Ashton didn't linger long, and soon Michael and Calum were alone again. <br/><br/>Calum sighed softly, squirming a little before wincing. Michael held still while Calum adjusted himself, and they ended up with Calum's face pressed to Michael's stomach, hands clutching the bottom of his shirt.<br/><br/>There was no way to keep track of time without turning a light on, but soon enough Luke and Ashton returned, carrying a shopping bag that made Michael raise an eyebrow. <br/><br/>"We got painkillers, and then we got some snacks and stuff," Luke explained, heading into the kitchen and putting the bag down. "Do you want me to bring a glass of water?" <br/><br/>"Yeah, thanks," Michael raised his voice enough for Luke to hear him, but not enough to cause Calum any pain. <br/><br/>Luke returned with a glass of water and some painkillers, before he and Ashton sat on the couch next to Michael. <br/><br/>Michael gently nudged Calum, "c'mon puppy, you need to sit up. You've just gotta take two pills and then you can cuddle with Luke and Ashton as well as me." <br/><br/>Calum slowly lifted his head, eyeing Luke and Ashton for a moment before slowly pulling himself up until he was situated in Michael lap. A few tears escaped, but Michael ignored them, handing him the glass of water and the pills. <br/><br/>With a small amount of assistance, Calum managed to take the pills. Ashton encouraged him to drink the rest of the water before placing the glass to the side. Then Calum leant over to hug Luke and Ashton, sniffling softly. <br/><br/>"Thank you," he mumbled, pressing a small kiss to both of their faces. <br/><br/>Ashton smiled, helping Calum lay back down so his head was back in Michael's lap but he was sprawled across the other two. Luke picked up the blanket and laid it over him. <br/><br/>"You're very welcome pup."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment ig.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>